Can't Sleep
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Bruce could not sleep for the life of him. He's tried everything and is sure that it's impossible for him. That is, until a certain god came into his life and offered to help. Oneshot - Thor/Bruce - Tickling - Please Enjoy!


It was official. Bruce Banner could not sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't do it. Living in the Avengers Towers should've been the perfect place to catch some well-needed shut eye for the doctor. He wasn't sure if it was his nightmares, or his room, or his thoughts that kept him from it. Maybe it was a mixture of all three, Bruce didn't know. All he needed to know was that he was incapable of the luxury.

Bruce walked to breakfast one morning, putting on the lie that he just woke up. He does this routinely. When it's late enough for normal people to be asleep, Bruce sneaks off to Tony's lab and tests a few things through all hours of the night. When the sun rises, he goes back up to his room, puts on pajamas to let the others assume he was sleeping. To resume, Bruce walked into the dining room, wiping his tired eyes and yawning.

"Morning, Doctor Banner," Steve said, smiling at him. Bruce nodded his way. Clint and Natasha were sitting on the couch in Stark's living room and also greeted him when he approached. Thor was making himself a cup of coffee. Tony, as everyone knew, slept all hours of the day when he was off.

Bruce walked back into the dining room after sitting and chatting with the Hawk and Black Widow for a time.

"Greetings, Man of Science," Thor's beaming face met the doctor's gloomy one. Bruce forced a smile and a, "Hi, Thor."

"Slept well, I presume?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Great."

"As did I, my friend. The captain has just informed me that we shall have an 'off-day' today."

"Well, kind of. I meant a day off. He kinda switched my words around," Steve grinned, taking a bite out of his apple. Bruce just mumbled a response. He stood by the counter to wait for his coffee to brew.

"What are you guys doing today?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know. Whatever we all feel like, I guess. I'll be in the gym. I think Clint and Natasha will be sparring for most of the day," Steve answered him.

"The Man of Iron will be sleeping," Thor laughed. Bruce nodded and yawned again. He was so damn tired.

"What're your plans, Thor?"

"I have to find out. What will you be doing in your recreation time, doctor?"

"Umm, I guess working. Like usual."

"Nonsense! You should be relaxing like the others."

"Yeah, well... I'm not like the others."

"Dr. Banner is free to do whatever he wants, Thor. I'll be in my room changing if anyone needs me. See ya later, guys," Captain America took one last bite of his apple before tossing it in the trash. Then he left.

Bruce's coffee was finally finished and he took the cup in his hands. Sniffing it first, Bruce took a careful sip because it was hot. He sat a few seats away from Thor at the table.

"Dr. Banner," Thor began. Bruce glanced at Thor before going back to his coffee.

"Why do you have trouble sleeping?"

Bruce nearly choked on his coffee after hearing that. He sputtered and coughed before answering.

"Wh-What makes you say that?"

"Do not lie to me, doctor. I can tell when one suffers from lack of rest. I only didn't say anything while the Captain was in the room."

"I'm fine, Thor. Really."

"I didn't think you would hold back from me. If that is how you wish to stay, I will not fight you. But if you want to talk..."

Bruce drank his coffee through the silence shared between them. He was debating if answering Thor's question honestly would help or hurt him.

"What do you know about sleep, Thor?"

"Much. I do it once every day."

Bruce couldn't help but smirk.

"Normally one gets tired from performing various activities. Strenuous ones. I know you must struggle with that all the time."

"Kinda."

"You need to do something that will tire you beyond reason."

Bruce actually laughed at that and said, "I think staying up for days on end is pretty tiring. I just can't sleep. I'm plenty tired, believe me. I've read up on studies about this, but none of them seem to match what I'm going through."

"And what _are_ you going through, doctor?"

Thor leaned in close to the table to watch Bruce.

"I guess... a lot of things. Monitoring the other guy. My brain going in so many directions throughout the day. Nightmar-"

Bruce stopped himself. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone about his nightmares, but his words just tumbled out one after the other.

"What nightmares?"

"Nothing."

"Dr. Banner."

Bruce looked sadly, almost pleadingly, at Thor before sighing and answering with, "The other guy. What he's done. My past. A whole bunch of things. They've cost me many nights of sleep in the past."

"Is there a way to stop them on Midgard? Because I know of a way."

"How's that?"

"Keep your mind clear before sleeping. Don't cloud your mind with wandering thoughts. And there is, of course, magic that can prevent bad dreams."

"Yeah, it's easier said than done. Trust me, I've tried it all."

"Have you tried sleeping with something?"

"What?"

"Sleeping with something valued. Maybe a stuffed animal or a book or picture. Anything that would provide comfort for you."

"No, I don't think that'll work, Thor. I mean, there's a fact that spouses who sleep together have less nightmares than those who sleep alone."

Bruce glanced at the demigod.

"But that's..." the scientist couldn't think of what to say. He knew there was no hope for him. The only times he every gets to 'sleep' are after he has an incident, and even then he's practically in a coma.

"Dr. Banner, if it helps you rest easier, I will be glad to bunk with you on-"

Thor stopped when Bruce had another coughing fit into his coffee.

"N-No, Thor. I dohon't need you to do that," Bruce coughed once more and wiped his mouth.

"Yes, but I want to. As friends do to one another."

"It won't help. I'll just keep you up, too."

"That won't happen because I will stay awake."

"Huh?"

"I'm not tired now, so we'll start now. Come, doctor. We have a long day ahead of us."

Thor stood up, patting Bruce on the back. Then he led the way through the building.

"Thor, I-" Bruce called after the Asgardian. He sighed before sipping the last of his coffee and following Thor. They arrived at Bruce's room and stopped. Bruce let them both in.

Thor looked around the room to find that it was only slightly messy. He pictured a ruined room from the Hulk's outbursts.

"Ready?" Thor grinned. Bruce looked uncomfortable and unsure of the whole thing. He kept glancing from his bed to Thor. Finally, Bruce came to a conclusion. He knew that Thor was doing this purely out of the goodness of his heart. He didn't want to be rude to him, because that would lead to his being guilty afterwards. The gamma scientist knew that there were no bad intentions and that nothing was meant to embarrass or insult him. Bruce chose to just get comfortable and open with the whole thing.

"Thor, I think I'd be more comfortable if I sleep shirtless. I always used to end up with it soaking wet and off anyway. I won't if it bothers you."

"Nonsense. I, too, sleep without a shirt."

"Oh..."

Bruce couldn't prevent his cheeks flushing red. He hesitated before slipping off the t-shirt he had off and standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Thor proceeded to do the same.

"After you, doctor," Thor walked closer to the bed and pointed at it. It's been made since Bruce's arrival at Avengers Towers. Bruce walked around the bed and pulled the covers off. He then slid himself underneath. He had to admit that it felt great to be in a bed. Thor squeezed in next to Bruce.

The two men laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling for the longest time. Thor had his hands folded over his stomach, slightly smiling. Bruce couldn't keep his mind empty at all. Too many things were apparently bothering him in the world.

"Getting tired, yet, doctor?"

"Umm... yeah. I'm getting there."

Thor looked to his right, knowing that Bruce was lying to him.

"Anything I can to to quicken the process?"

"I don't think so."

"Maybe if we talk for some time it will begin to tire you. It always worked for me."

"Alright then. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Your work. I, myself, am familiar with the magic of Asgard and not much of this science on Midgard."

"Well, there's a bunch of things..."

Bruce went on to explain all of the different branches and fields of science in the world. After a while, that talk was starting to get Thor tired. But disregarding that, he also spoke about different forms of magic on his realm. Bruce, unlike Thor, seemed overly fascinated by it and he didn't grow sleepy at all. When the both of them ran out of things to say, they sat in a still silence. Thor shifted his position on the bed.

"Any sleepier?"

"Umm..."

"Oh, Dr. Banner. I find it strange that I am getting tired while you have more energy the longer we talk."

"I told you I'm not your average sleep apnea case."

"Then I'll have to work harder. What would make you tired?"

"I don't know."

"Do physical actions tire you out?"

"Like... running?"

"No, something we can do here."

"I guess pushups and sit-ups and stuff."

"No! That'll get you even more riled up, doctor!" Thor chuckled. Bruce had to laugh at Thor's laugh because it was so deep and contagious.

"Would silence help you?"

"Maybe. We could try it for a couple of minutes, I guess."

"Very well."

Thor and Bruce laid in the bed in silence. Thor's eyes were wide open while Bruce forced his closed to maybe make himself sleepier. For maybe seven minutes the silence lasted. That was before Bruce yawned.

"Very good, Dr. Banner."

Bruce hummed his response.

"I'm trying," the doctor mumbled.

"Would any physical contact help?"

Bruce knew that Thor was trying to be as caring and as helpful as he could, but he still found that question uncomfortable.

"Umm... I don't think so, Thor. Thanks, though."

"It helped my brother Loki when we were younger. I used to sit with him in bed and he would hug me like a stuffed bear. Or on other nights I would rub his back or stomach if it was upset."

Bruce listened to Thor and realized that he was being treated as a brother. He felt bad for saying no to anything at this point.

"You can do whatever you want, Thor. If you think it'll help me sleep, then fine."

Thor seemed excited by this news.

"I used to do this to Loki and he fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Here, roll yourself over, doctor. Onto your stomach."

Bruce did as he was told. Thor rested his hands on the middle of Bruce's back. He proceeded to rub and scratch any place on the doctor's back in slow movements. Bruce was stiff at first, but when he adjusted to Thor's hands, he relaxed into the sheets. Thor was pleased when he heard Bruce's breaths come out even and slow. He continued rubbing and scratching lightly until he came too close to Bruce's side. That was when Bruce flinched and his breathing pattern faltered.

"I am sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. It just tickled, that's all."

Thor didn't know how to respond to that. He just pondered it for a while in his head. Then the demigod poked Bruce in his side and grinned when he saw him jump and squirm away.

"Thor, please don't."

"I don't know, doctor. I think this can tire you out easily and efficiently," Thor said with an evil smile. He jumped on Bruce and pinned him to the bed.

"Thor, I really don't see how this will help me go to sleep. If anything, it'll wake me up even mohohore."

Thor tickled Bruce's sides lightly, earning a chuckle from the scientist. He pressed harder, making Bruce's laughter raise in volume. He was using his arms to try and keep Thor's hands away from himself. Thor found this highly amusing, so didn't protest it. The demigod dug his fingers into Bruce's sides and ribs, when he got an opening. Bruce yelped and laughed some more.

"AH! Thor! St-Stahahahap! Pleeheheheahahase! No more! Stahp! Haahaahahahahahahaha!"

"I have to tire you out, friend Bruce."

Thor moved his hands to Bruce's bare stomach and was satisfied when Bruce's screamed again and his hands covered as much of his stomach as he could reach.

"Please not there."

"I think I have to try."

Thor effortlessly pulled Bruce's hands off of the man's stomach with one of his and held them in place above Bruce's head.

"No! Nonononono-HAHAHAHAHA!"

Thor wiggled his fingers all over the muscles on Bruce's belly, laughing when Bruce started giggling every time he went near his navel. Thor stayed at that spot for a while. Then he paused.

"Tired yet, doctor?" Thor smiled widely, looking down at a panting Bruce.

It was funny because this whole time they were in darkness. By this time, Thor's eyes adapted to it so he could see Bruce perfectly. What he couldn't see was Bruce's red cheeks.

"Thor... Please... No more," Bruce said breathlessly.

"I think not. One more time, Dr. Banner."

Thor raised Bruce's arms higher over his head. He grew suspense before attacking Bruce's armpit. Bruce bucked his body upwards while screaming. He then fell into helpless, high-pitched giggles. Thor continued in that area for another five minutes. Finally, he ceased his attack, leaving a breathless Bruce underneath him.

"I think you are plenty tired, doctor."

"Yeah... No thanks to you, I'm sure," Bruce smirked. Thor let out a booming laugh.

"But you have a wonderful laugh, Dr. Banner. It's a shame you don't use it often."

Bruce looked thoughtfully upon Thor as he said, "Thanks. You're laugh is nice, too."

"Thor, I know this is completely random but I've been thinking about what you said before about the comfort item when you sleep. And you said you'd sleep with me. I was wondering if it'd be too... strange if I use you to, ummm... _hold_."

"Of course not. If it will help you rest, then do it," Thor smiled.

"You sure?"

"By all means."

Bruce hesitated. What if one of the Avengers were to walk in on him and Thor hugging each other? If it would help him sleep, he didn't care. The scientist leaned his body towards Thor's, still wary of actually holding him. For a while Bruce just laid there.

"I won't bite," Thor chuckled.

Bruce smiled and closed his eyes for a second. He permitted himself to lean his head against Thor's shoulder, which was a surprisingly comfortable position. The demigod took his arm out from behind Bruce and instead rested it across the scientist's shoulders, hugging him closer. Bruce didn't protest. He snuggled closer to Thor, relishing the warmth emanating from the god's body. It took a while for him to carefully extend his arm and lay it across Thor's bare stomach. This was the most exhausted he'd been in a long time.

At one point, with one eye closed and the other half-open, Bruce moved his fingers in a slow circular motion across Thor's middle. The blonde one hitched his breath and sucked his stomach in on instinct. Bruce caught that motion and smirked.

"I won't tell anyone, Thor," Bruce mumbled sleepily.

Thor chuckled nervously before saying, "And I will keep your secret, as well."

Bruce left his hand still on Thor's stomach, finally breathing in peace. Finally closing both of his eyes fully. Finally losing the sense of where he was or what was happening. Finally emptying his mind. _Finally_ sleeping.

~ The End ~

***BONUS SCENE***

By the time Bruce woke up, it was about 8:00 at night. His eyes opened slowly, but there was no incoming light to shield them from. The doctor squeezed whatever was next to him tighter, cuddling closer to it. It took a few minutes for Bruce to realize that the 'it' he was holding was Thor.

The demigod had fallen asleep himself a few hours after Bruce. Now Bruce was adjusting to everything around him. He could feel Thor's ribs under his fingers. He could feel Thor's head resting atop his own. And he could hear the light snoring of the Asgardian prince. Overall, Bruce liked it.

One last thing Bruce noticed was that Thor's hand was intertwined with his, the one not wrapped around his middle. He was afraid to adjust any part of him and wake Thor, but he gripped Thor's hand tighter, nonetheless.

Another thing that Bruce realized was that he slept well. If not well, the best he ever slept in his life. There were no nightmares. Not one. And if there _was_ one about to start, an image of Thor would come and protect Bruce from it.

The gamma scientist turned his head to the side and rested his lips on Thor's pectoral, since it was level with his face. Then he turned his head away from Thor and muttered, "Thanks, Thor," before falling asleep one more.

***END***


End file.
